No regrets
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Grosse envie de fluffy en ce moment. Fic tendre et un peu d'humour sur un lendemain de soiree. Lime léger. Slash


_Terriblement envie de fluffy ce soir, ne m'en voulez pas car j'ai vraiment besoin de me vider la tête ! Ceci est un OS donc 100% guimauve, dédié à l'homme que j'aime et qui est très loin d'aller bien et celui que je n'oublierais et ne cesserais jamais d'aimer._

Onze heures du matin, un dimanche :

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et ses rayons passaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Steve, ce qui le sortit assez brutalement de son sommeil. Bien plus que difficile le réveil d'ailleurs quand il sentit un mal de crâne l'envahir instantanément. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière et ouvrir ses yeux totalement, prenant tout doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait… Et qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, la forme humaine contre lui encore recouverte d'une partie du drap. Ok alors, il avait trop bu et la personne à côté de lui aussi apparemment. Il se rappelait d'une soirée excellente passée avec ses collègues ici, accompagné de plusieurs bières et… Oh non, décidément l'idée de s'improviser barmaid hier n'avait pas été si terrible que ça non plus. Et là le trou noir ! Aucun souvenir pour le moment de ce qui s'était passé après ! Mais apparemment, l'alcool avait du leur monté à la tête… Beaucoup trop !

Il sentit du mouvement près de lui et il se figea, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire : se lever et faire comme si de rien n'était ou… Non complètement débile ! Il était chez lui et il ne pourrait pas ignorer cette personne éternellement. La personne bougea vraiment, commençant à se détendre et le drap glissant… Révélant à ses yeux l'homme qu'il aimait depuis leur première rencontre, depuis le premier jour où ce petit blond hypernerveux avait pointé son arme sur lui.

Il eut peur de la réaction de ce dernier, le voyant se frotter les yeux en reprenant doucement conscience. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche en se sentant observé… La réaction fut inattendue pour le beau Seal : un magnifique sourire après avoir sursauté quelque peu pour se détendre rapidement en voyant le visage plein de tendresse de Steve.

_« Hé ! »_

_« Hé toi ! »_

_« On a… On a… »_

Il souleva le drap pour avoir une confirmation. L'évidence était bien là.

_« Apparemment oui ! »_

_« Et… Enfin c'était bien ? »_

_« Autant j'adorerais m'en souvenir, autant là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une aspirine pour tenter de raviver mes souvenirs en même temps ! »_

_« Hum… Pareil pour moi ! »_

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux sans un mot de plus, maugréant contre le mal qui les gagnait. Danny sentit une douleur supplémentaire dans le bas de son dos et il soupira : oh oui ça avait du être délicieux mais quelle déception de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il bougea du lit, non sans entendre un sifflement derrière son dos. Steve, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu en maillot de bain, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps menu accompagné d'un fessier superbe.

_« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »_

_« Hum oh que oui ! »_

Il se retourna totalement vers le brun, oubliant un instant qu'il était totalement nu. Mais devant les yeux à la fois surpris et remplis de désir de son amant, celui-ci le trouvait bien à son goût.

_« Bon au lieu de me faire ce regard qui me donne envie de me recoucher avec toi direct, à ton tour ! »_

_« H-Hein quoi ? »_

_« Tu as pu voir mon corps en entier, à ton tour ! »_

Le brun ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il n'avait pas plus honte que ça de son corps connaissant l'attirance qu'ont les femmes et hommes vers lui… Même si à cet instant même, c'était son Danno et il se leva à son tour, provoquant un véritable halètement chez le blond. Tout son corps était parfait avec de nombreux tatouages, une teinte délicieusement bronzée, un torse parfaitement dessiné et… Oh mon dieu, tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres !

_« Je vois que toi aussi tu apprécies la vue ! »_

_« H- Oh que oui ! Mais là… Rah… Douche et aspirines d'abord avec café ! »_

_« Ca marche ! »_

Ils se rhabillèrent, décidant finalement que la douche pouvait attendre et descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils ne se posaient aucune question pour le moment, les explications viendront plus tard. Ils descendaient les mêmes marches, tenant à garder le contact entre eux mais sans pour autant faire un geste supplémentaire. Ils arrivèrent à la table de la cuisine, dessus deux tasses prêtes à être remplies, un paquet de viennoiseries et un tube d'aspirines… Accompagné d'un petit mot signé par les deux cousins. Steve le lut le premier en explosant de rire avant de le passer à Danny qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

_Profitez-en bien, vous en aurez bien besoin ! PS : la prochaine fois, pourrez-vous la mettre un peu en sourdine pour vos invités ? Au fait, félicitations à vous deux ! It's about damn time ! (Expression anglaise que j'aime bien j'avais envie de la reprendre ici !) Kono et Chin !_

_« Bon bah au moins, on a leur accord ! »_

_« Oh là, oh là doucement SuperSeal ! Qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'était pas une connerie d'abord ? »_

Le susnommé devint blanc comme un linge. Alors comme ça…

_« Eh, eh babe je plaisantais bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

_« Alors… T'es prêt à franchir le pas ? »_

_« Comme les cousins l'ont dit, il était temps ! On est dans une relation depuis longtemps mais… On a juste eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour concrétiser tout cela ! »_

Rassuré des sentiments réciproques de son second, le brun retrouva le sourire et s'assit à la table à son tour, passant une main sur son visage le blond renforçant ce contact en penchant la tête sur le côté, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce geste tendre. Il tourna un peu plus sa bouche vers elle et embrassa la paume. Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se rapprochent, le goût âpre de l'alcool se fit ressentir et ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se servir un café accompagné de deux aspirines chacun. Ils dégustèrent avec plaisir un petit pain tout en s'échangeant des petites œillades appréciatives avant de tenter de discuter un peu de la veille.

_« Bon de quoi tu te rappelles maintenant ? »_

_« Je me souviens qu'on avait discuté longuement avec Chin et Kono. Tu t'étais mis à faire ces fameux cocktails hawaiiens en plus des bières. Puis après, euh… Bah voilà ! »_

_« Pareil pour moi ! Je… Enfin ! »_

_« Moi aussi, j'aimerais m'en rappeler ! »_

_« On pourrait enfin… Euh recommencer ? »_

_« Avec grand plaisir ! Mais d'abord… Brossage de dents et douche ! »_

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle de bains de Steve. Après s'être soigneusement brossé les dents, ils décidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble. Danny appréhendait quelque peu au moment de rentrer dans la cabine, tout en ajustant l'eau à bonne température, mais il se détendit rapidement en sentant les bras du brun se poser autour de sa taille, caressant tendrement le haut de son torse tout en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. C'était terriblement bon et il lui faisait comprendre par de petits gémissements. Ils rentrèrent sous l'eau et le blond se tourna face à son beau brun, posa ses lèvres d'abord sur sa nuque, remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire avant de poser ses mains à l'arrière de son cou pour le faire pencher un peu en avant pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Leur premier baiser, un simple effleurement de peau, leur envoya des frissons le long de leurs dos les incitant à continuer encore plus et le baiser monta rapidement en intensité, leurs langues se trouvant avec délectation pendant que leurs mains glissaient sur leurs corps, se découvrant avec plaisir et douceur. L'eau chaude coulant sur leurs corps les détendait totalement, apportant un plaisir supplémentaire. C'était parfait et tellement bon, ils rêvaient de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'ils en savouraient chaque seconde, prenant leur temps sachant qu'ils avaient le reste de la journée devant eux. Pas besoin de mots encore, leurs gestes caresses et baisers parlaient pour eux !

Lâchant leurs lèvres par manque d'air, ils se lavèrent mutuellement avec tendresse, embrassant une partie de leurs corps sur leur passage, frottant certains endroits avec des gestes minutieux et doux. Ils terminèrent leur douche et s'essuyèrent mutuellement ensuite avant de prendre la direction de la chambre tout en échangeant des baisers passionnés. Les peignoirs enfilés quittèrent rapidement leurs épaules avant d'atteindre le lit et Danny se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entraîné par la petite poussée donnée par Steve. Le désir déjà présent au moment de la douche augmenta rapidement au vrai premier contact de leurs corps dénudés l'un sur l'autre.

Steve releva son regard quelques secondes pour observer son beau blond. Il le trouvait plus beau que jamais, les cheveux trempés, lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants d'amour et de désir. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

_« Tu es vraiment beau, Danny ! Je-Je… »_

_« Moi aussi Steve, moi aussi ! »_

Pas envie de blagues ni de réflexions stupides, l'aveu était tellement fort. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec beaucoup plus d'envie. Les bouches circulèrent sur leurs corps, miaulements et gémissements se firent entendre, cris de bonheur quand les deux fusionnèrent totalement pour leur vraie première fois remplacé par des halètements et des cris rauques quand leur septième ciel fut atteint. Ils passèrent la journée entière à se découvrir, s'embrasser, ne se lassant pas une seconde de l'un l'autre alternant entre tendresse et rigueur, passion totale, extase suprême… Jusqu'à épuisement complet bien après que le soleil se soit couché de nouveau. Ignorant quelques instants leurs ventres qui criaient peu à peu famine, ils restèrent comme ça collés l'un à l'autre, la tête de Danny posé sur le torse du brun, traçant du bout des doigts les tatouages qu'il avait découvert avec attention pendant que celui-ci caressait son dos. Cette fois, « no apologies, no regrets ! » Ils étaient à leur place et comptaient bien y rester indéfiniment…

_Fin…_

_Alors ?_


End file.
